22 April 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-04-22 ; Comments *The show comes from BH Bristol for Sound City. *John claims two firsts: one being that the session tracks are being broadcast from CD as opposed to tape, and the second that the two bands have a common member (Rachel Brook). *Two overlapping recordings are available which cover the full show apart from the first track by the Fall. Sessions *Flying Saucer Attack, #1. Session first broadcast 21 May 1994. Recorded in own studio, date unknown. Available on Chorus (Domino). The songs 'Feedback Song Demo' and 'Feedback Song' were not included in the show. *Movietone, #1. Session first broadcast 18 June 1994. Recorded 1994-05-12. No known commercial release. The song 'Heatwave Pavement' was not included in the show. Tracklisting *Fall: 'Why Are People Grudgeful? (CDS)' (Cog Sinister via Permanent) § File 1 begins *Prizna ft. J. Demus: 'No Man No Bad (Grooverider Hard Step Mix) (12")' (Kickin' Underground Sound) *''Interview with Matt and Clare of Sarah Records'' *Flying Saucer Attack: 'Always' (Peel Session) *''Interview: Rachel & Dave from Flying Saucer Attack, Kate from Movietone'' *Movietone: 'Darkness Blue Glow' (Peel Session) *Essential Bop: 'Chronicle (Compilation LP-Avon Calling - The Bristol Compilation)' (Heartbeat) * news *Square: 'Fourth Angle Mix (12"-EP)' (F Communications / Play It Again Sam) *Flying Medallions: 'Riot (split 7" with China Drum)' (Fierce Panda) File 3 begins *''Interview with Flying Saucer Attack, part 2: during this, sound on file 1 degrades and remains that way to the end of file 2'' *Flying Saucer Attack: 'Popol Vuh III' (Peel Session) *John Brim: 'Rattlesnake (Compilation CD-House Rockin' Blues)' (Ace) *Unrest: 'Hey Hey Halifax (7"-Animal Park)' (Teenbeat) *Movietone: 'Mono Valley' (Peel Session) File 1 ends just after beginning of track *''Interview: Richard & James from Planet Records '' *Copy Girls: 'Njun'ge' (Joy Sounds) *''Interview: Richard & James, part 2'' *High Coin: 'Shaun's Song (7")' (Dishy Recordings) File 2 begins *Bedouin Ascent: 'Winter Trees (12"-Further Self Evident Truths)' (Rising High) *Hooton 3 Car: 'Danny (7")' (Rumblestrip) *''Interview: Jack & Andy from Music Collective'' File 3 tape flip ' *Henry & Louis ft Prince Green: 'Too Late (12" )' (2Kings) The track selected by Jack & Andy and played by John is Too Late, but the catalogue number shown on Lorcan's tracklisting does not match this, referring to a different release which does not feature Prince Green *''news *Elevate: 'Two Stray Insight (7")' (Flower Shop Recordings) *''Interview: Jack & Danny from Music Collective, part 2'' *Flying Saucer Attack: 'Light In The Evening' (Peel Session) *Mazaruni!: Doppler In De Jungle (CD-The Jungle Dub Experience) Ariwa ARICD10 *''Interview: Tim & Andrew from Beatnik Filmstars'' *Beatnik Filmstars: 'National Pool Drama (7"-Pink Noize)' (Slumberland) *''Interview: Tim & Andrew from Beatnik Filmstars, part 2'' *Movietone: 'Stone' (Peel Session) *Children Of Dub: 'Nemesis (12")' (Diversity Recordings) '''File 2 ends in middle of track *''news'' 'File 3 ends ' File ;Name *1) CB129 JP 1995-04-22 Side A *2) CB129 JP 1995-04-22 Side B *3) Peel Show 1995-04-22 (incomplete) ;Length *1) 00:46:52 *2) 00:46:58 *3) 01:22:42 ;Other *1) + 2) Files created from CB129 of the 500 Box. Many thanks to Colin. *3) Many thanks to Isector. ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Isector Category:500 Box